To Hell with Fortune
by HellzWrlck
Summary: Ami does some soul searching and some drinking
1. My Strugle My Answers

Note- I do not own any of the shows I write about. I also do not take requests but I will take suggestions and I appreciate input from readers of my fan fiction. Now if anyone is still reading its time for the psychological scaring. On that note I am mentally scared To Hell With Fortune-My Struggle My Answer 

An 18-year-old Ami drew her legs up tight against her body as she lent against her bed wail she tried to calm her self. She had been crying and her eyes had become red and puffy, she had hit a massive rut in her life. She had been available for five years and could not find a boy she was at all interested in. She had become so depressed at her inability, even though she was popular and chased after by many a boy she had not found one that peeked her interested. She had completely packed her room away and would not let anyone in her room. All of her pictures and posters had been put in her dresser. Ami had been pondering as of lately if she was attracted to anyone in her life and all roads keep leading back to the same purple haired rock star, Yumi. (I can't be attracted to Yumi-chan like that, it's just wrong she's a girl; Is it wrong to like a another girl that way.) She thought to her self in the silence of her room on the Puffy Ami Yumi tour bus.

Ami wipes the tears from her eyes and walks toward the door to her room and opens it a crake. "Ami are you okay in there?" It was her friend and as of lately the girl who was always on her mind. "Yeah Yumi I'm okay; Hey Yumi could I talk to you." Ami said shy and softly in a somewhat remorseful tone. "Sure Ami what do you want to talk about" Yumi's voice had a bit of concern. "Yumi do…do you have…a standpoint about…um people…who…um… that is to say" Yumi at this point was annoyed with Ami's stuttering. "Ami OUT WITH IT ALL READY!" Ami closed her eyes at this point and just spat it out all at once. "Yumi do you have a standpoint about people who are gay" Ami blushed a deep shade of crimson after this statement. Yumi stood there with a look of pure shock at this question with her jaw hanging down slake and her eyes staring straight ahead, She had never thought about this before (Is it wrong for people to be gay; I mean I find it weird but I think it would be up to those people.) "I don't know Ami I've never thought about it; why are you and you think it would tare the band apart if you were." When Yumi said that Ami was in shock because that was exactly what she was thinking.

"Okay girls were here Tampa Bay Florida for our tour; just in time for race week." Their manager Kaz had just given his usual tour stop warning. "Ami we're going to be here for two days before we do the national anthem for the start of the race try to get calmed down when we get there we'll probably be expected to sigh some autographs and do some appearances for what ever Kaz has us booked for." Ami just shuddered behind her door while Yumi went up to the front of the bus to see what the place was going to look like. Ami was a little far off and quit when she got of the bus. There was not the usual caravan of puffy fans like at there rock shows. Kaz was having the time of his life with the free stuff they we're given to do this event. After they did there usual talk and grounds tour Ami said that she didn't feel well and would go back to the bus for the night early.

Ami had a lot to think about when she got back to the bus. From opening the door to lying down on the bed was a blur of color, her mind was preoccupied with her current struggle with all that had happened. (So is it wrong that I like Yumi as more that a best friend or as a partner in the band. Yumi said that she didn't have a standpoint about it. Maybe if I told her it wouldn't be so bad. She said we had tomorrow free. Maybe I could take her to one of those tanning rooms or spas She does look good naked that fine butt-No she would say 'No' she has had a boy friend once and she's straight, she'd think I'm just a sick freak, she'd quit the band. I have to keep it a secret.) Ami fell into a very un-restful sleep as her mind drifted off to thoughts of the girl who all answers to her loneliness came back to. The young pink haired girls body was turning and withering as she tried but to no avail to banish thoughts of her purple haired idol from her dreams. And even as she tried she still thought of how fun sleeping with Yumi would be.


	2. Secret of Mine

**To Hell With Fortune- Secret Of Mine**

"Ami, Ami are you awake" Ami the young pink haired woman awoke from a most uneasy sleep with dreams of the very person who was attempting to wake her, her friend and crush Yumi. "Yumi go away I don't want to get up, I don't feel good." Ami sounded rather fussy but Yumi had a full day for them planed cause Kaz was going to watch qualifying and gamble at some of the off track casinos. (That little money grubbed.) Yumi grabbed the sheets and pulled them down revealing Ami's long pink hair. "Ami I don't care how sick you think your felling Your coming with me to go to a spa and shopping weather you want to or not because you're acting more depressed than me." Yumi could tell that Ami was in the fetal passion from the way the blankets were bunking and stretching. Yumi put her feet on the edge of Ami's bed and pulled against the dead weight that was her musical partner. "Come-On-Ami-Your-Coming-Out-Of-That-Bed-Of-Yours-Now!" with one final tug of Ami's sheets both Yumi and Ami were flung across the room two feet; Yumi landed on stark upright on the floor and a foot away from her Ami landed on her side like a rag doll with her sheets covering her lower body "Yumi why did you have to do that that hurt a lot" said Ami as she sat up letting the sheet she was draped in fall from her shoulder and her lap revealing that she was only wearing her panties and for some reason they appeared to be wet.

A shocked look crossed Yumi's face but then faded as she got up and sat on her friends bed "So who is he?" inquired Yumi with a gleeful look on her face. "What do you mean" Ami was puzzled she had no knowledge as to her current appearance let alone her dampness. "Ami; I'm not blind look your completely topless and your panties a soaked, you got a ride from a boy. So come on who was it you can tell me." Yumi was now grinning from ear to ear now as her friend looked down and pulled her legs in quick and tried to cover her body as quickly as possible. Yumi when she saw that not only was her friend's face completely scarlet but she was crying Yumi lowered her self from the bed and sat next to her, Yumi rapped her arms around her friend and pulled her friend into a gentle embrace and kissed her friend on the cheek at this action Ami's eyes shoot open and she rapped her arms around Yumi's neck in a loose embrace as she wept into her friends shoulder. When Ami had final remembered what happened she began to cry in embracement. Yumi's voice was the first thing to break Ami's cries "Ami did some body hurt you?" Ami's only response was to clutch the purple and black clad woman's shoulder and rub her head in a 'No' motion on the arm. The dark clad female was confused now "So then why are you crying." Ami took several deep breaths and shuddered, when she finally composed her self she only said "Pleas don't worry; I don't want to talk about it at all." Yumi did not want to put her friend into a bad position so she did not pursue the subject any farther but simply said "Okay but pleas tell me before tomorrow okay."

The pop duo walk through the local mall with no fan follows at all. Yumi had noticed that Ami was not her normal self; She was always distant and could not give a proper answer to any question. "Ami are you okay because you know what ever it is I'll be fine with it." Yumi was concerned, but at leased this time she could give a coherent answer. "Yumi…you know I haven't had a real boyfriend for a long while" Ami seemed to be a bit better now. "Yeah so is there a problem, Ami were always on the road it's kind of hard to keep a solid boyfriend" Yumi wondered why Ami was bringing this up; "Yumi" Ami was starting to tear. "Yes Ami" Yumi wanted to know what was bothering her friend. "Can we pleas stop talking about this."

The two girls entered a spa off from the main Tampa drag so they could relax. The two pop queens were in the mud baths. "So Ami can I ask why were you sleeping like that?" Yumi had to know her friend was jittery at every movement and when they were in the locker room she had to run to the next row of lockers to change into her swimsuit. "Yumi I said that I didn't want to talk about it." Yumi could sense that Ami was feeling strange in her own skin. They stayed there in silence for what seemed like forever until "DING; girls time to get out." Ami and Yumi exited the spa and went back to the bus. Ami refused to eat dinner but simply went to her room. A young Ami sat on her bed and pulled her long shapely legs back to her chest as she started to cry. "I…I can't tell her…She…She'd leave me I can't lose her." Ami slowly fell into a peaceful sleep. Mean while Kaz and Yumi had finished their sushi and were talking over a game of mahjong "Yumi why is Ami so depressed; did you two have another fight?" Yumi was really worried now she thought Ami would have at leased told Kaz why she was so out of it all. "Kaz I don't know she even woke up depressed." After two more hours Yumi also went to bed and Kaz locked up and went to bed himself. An exhausted Ami woke up and her clock read 10: 00 pm. Ami got out of her room and went to the main room were they had a TV Ami turned on the television and scanned through the late night moves. Ami came to one particular that peeked her interest D.E.B.s "a movie of a secret spy organization and how one of the best falls in love with her archenemy."


	3. Whiskey in the Jar

**To Hell With Fortune-Whiskey In The Jar**

"Ami, Ami wake up you fell asleep watch the TV." Yumi was standing next to her. She had passed out after hitting the pause button and the monitor of the television was showing a car with two women in it. "So what was so boring that you fell asleep." Ami tried to protest the investigation but no words came from her lips but were stuck as an invisible lump in the back of her neck. "D.E.B.s; Ami why are you watching this?" Yumi was bewildered as to why Ami would be watching a movie about lesbians. "Ami" Yumi was cut off and Ami tore the remote from her hands "No!" the bright cheery girl was now more depressed than ever and would talk to no one. Their manager Kaz came out of his room short, pudgy, and uninformed as always.

"Alright. Girls the race is starting soon let us all get going." Kaz noticed that Ami was even more dreary than she was the past couple days, and Yumi was very nerves. "Okay you two get your selves together and get out there and sing that national anthem, oh and don't butcher it like everyone else." Ami and Yumi collected them selves and walked out to center field and joined the men already there, did their hand shacks and took the microphone after the introductions. "Here to sing our national anthem Puffy Ami Yumi."

Oh say can you see

By the dawn's early light

What so proudly we hailed

At the twilights last gleaming

Who's broad strips and bright stars thro' the perilous fight

O'er the ramparts we won we so gallantly streaming

And the rockets red glare the bombs bursting in air

Gave proof thro' the nights that our flag was still there

Oh say can you see that star spangled banner yet wave o'er

Land of the free

And the home of the brave?

"Now gentle men start your engines!"

As the race got under way Ami and Yumi were escorted out of the center of the track. "Yumi I don't feel good I'm heading back to the bus." Yumi was not going to let Ami go without a fight. "Ami NO you're going to stay here and watch the race." Yumi had an angry tone to her voice, but Kaz was too worried for Ami's health and what it could do to his profit to let Yumi keep her there. "Ami you may go if your not feeling well." Kaz had a parental tone to his voice as he said this. Yumi was not about to give up that easily though "Kaz has that egg shaped head of yours gotten thicker, she has been doing this the past two days!" but Kaz would not hear of this and permitted Ami to leave.

Yumi sat there irritably and watched most of the race, at 178 laps around she said that she'd leave and go to bed. Kaz told her to check in on Ami.

Yumi slow and sleepily made her way back to the bus through the race museum to the parking lot and into the bus. Yumi was a woman of her word so as promised she went in and checked on Ami. Yumi made her way to Ami's room and opened the door "Ami, Ami?" Yumi couldn't see a thing, "Where's that lamp." Yumi slowly walked over to the other end of the room fumbled at the nightstand and clicked on the lamp. She turned and found Ami's bed empty but heard "Oh My dear Yumi-chan." In a very husky tone from some were behind her. Yumi slowly turned on her heal to find not two feet away from her a completely nude Ami on her hands and knees grinning seductively up at her. Yumi at this sight staggered back hitting and falling onto the bed of her friend.

"A-Ami what are you doing?" Ami did not answer but only move forward on all fours. "Ami stop this get-get back what are you doing?" Ami only grinned a bit more and gazed at the nervous women on her bed who was retracting her feet and putting her arm out with her hand making a stop gesture. When Ami came to the hand in front of her and grabbed it lightly in her hands bringing her face to it and rubbing the open palm on her cheek. "A-Ami" as Yumi stuttered in her surprise Ami slowly turned her head in the hand she was holding and licked it like a cat cleaning its paw. At the action of her hand being licked Yumi withdrew her hand from the girls hold, she was truly scared now because it seamed that her friend was intoxicated indicated by the red blush across her nose and in her cheeks.

"Yumi I want you." Yumi knew that Ami had to be drunk because she would never say things like that to anyone. "Ami stop it you're drunk you don't mean that." Ami propped her self up on the bed with her elbows and placed her head in her hands and just looked at Yumi dreamily. "Yumi I'm serious I'm gay even if I was sober." Now the past couple of days all made sense from the question till now. Yumi in contrary to logic found this to be a mindset of Ami's drunken self. "Ami you-you don't mean that" at that moment Yumi jumped the bed but only to have her foot grabbed by Ami bringing her stomach down onto the railing at the foot of Ami's bed knocking the wind right out of her.

As Yumi recoiled from the pain, Ami with little effort pulled her friend to her and rolled her from her side to her back and while Yumi was just starting to get over the mass amount of pain in her stomach Ami was tugging Yumi's skit down over her legs. When Yumi had finally recovered from her blow by the footboard she attempted to pull her skirt back up. But Ami had pulled the garment past her grasp and off her body exposing her shorts that hugged her lower body; when she realized this fact she dove over the side of the bed past Ami trying to get back to the door but Ami stopped this by snatching the waste band of Yumi's shorts and tugging bake on them exposing to Ami, Yumi's ass. At the sight of this Ami bit her lip and gave a childish smile and then began to pull more feverishly upon the cloth. "Yumi come on you'll love having sex with another girl. It ill be fun and hot." At the mention of possibly being eaten out by her singing partner she panicked and began to flail her legs around feverishly but when kicking Ami was having no effect Yumi started to try and crawl across the floor to the door.

Ami attempted at that moment to try and get a better grip on the garments she had a grasp of' she lost all hold of the black kaki shorts that clad her friends body. Yumi made a feverish dash on all fours for the door and to her dismay it was locked. As Yumi tried to unlock the door of the room, Ami latched her arms around Yumi's waste and with her head facing into Yumi's back she started to move forward on her knees knocking Yumi forwards to the floor. Ami while on top of her dark haired partner she began to rain kisses down Yumi's body till she came to the band of her shorts, Ami began to tug at the cloth with her teeth while Yumi tried to push the other women's head from her pelvis. "Ami stop!" Yumi wanted all this to just stop now because she knew Ami couldn't be gay she just couldn't. "But Yumi I've wanted your body for so long. Yumi that's why I woke up wet yesterday; I was masturbating to a dream of YOU and ME and some whip cream." Ami was now laying her head side ways looking at the door to Yumi's right with her head resting on top of Yumi's firm butt. "Ami-Ami please just let me go we'll be able to rationales this all when your sober."

Yumi was squirming against Ami's hold on her legs, When Ami seemed to return to the situation she bowed her head down and grabbed the hem of Yumi's shorts and started to work the fabric down the women's body. When Yumi finally broke free from Ami's hold she found her self with no shorts. "Oh Yumi come on all this foreplay is making all HOT…and…WET" Ami had nothing but a burn of pure lust in her eyes and a blush of pure intoxication across her face. "Ami-Ami get back now, come on stop, stop all this right now." Yumi was now half crouched and walking backwards away from Ami as Ami was sauntering up to Yumi on all fours with a toothy grin on her face. All the sudden Yumi found her self on the floor on a white high-healed boot at her feet; she was in the middle of were Ami had undressed. "Ami-Ami get back! Stop now!" Yumi tried to stop her friends approach but she just keep coming.

"Yumi you look so sexy when you're cornered" Ami was right Yumi had backed in to the corner of Ami's room. Ami was so close to Yumi that she could smell Ami's perfume and the tinge of alcohol on Ami's breath. Yumi turned her head and tried to put as much space between her and Ami as possible. Ami's breathing grow deeper as she came up to the women of her dreams and Yumi's breathing grow shallower as her naked friend drew ever closer. "Ami-Ami please stop I just want you to stop." Yumi was starting to cry as she realized her friend actually was gay and she was about to try and take her body. Ami came up over Yumi and licked her ear send shivers down Yumi's back. "Yumi just let…it…happen" at these words Yumi cringed into a ball in an attempt to banish the images of her situation from her mind in hope that it was all a bad dream and she would wake up in her bed. But all that happened was her friend hugged her tightly and swayed side to side rubbing her crotch against Yumi's elbow.

"Yumi please I have to have a release from this or I don't know what I'll do." Yumi continued to cry and started hiccupping when she finally came to terms with her friend's preferences. "Am-Ami please st-stop I just want my Ami back." At the words 'my Ami' the pink headed girl stopped all movement "My Ami, my Ami those are the words I always dreamed you'd say those words." Ami said after recollecting her self she cupped Yumi's chin in her hand and slowly leaned in and kissed Yumi on the lips. Yumi found her self so desperate for the old Ami back that in the end of the kiss she was kissing back. "Yumi you kissed me back, YOU KISSED ME BACK!" Ami had felt the kissed returned from her friend. "Come on Yumi"

The nude pink-headed girl had gotten up from her place atop Yumi and was holding her hand trying to lead her over to the other side of the room. Yumi did not feel at all at ease with her current attire. "Ami are you sure about this?" Yumi was scared she was being lead back to Ami's bed and knew Ami was going to do something more perverse once they we on the bed. Ami let go of Yumi's hand and sat down on her bed. "Ami did I do something to affined you?" Ami had her head bowed and appeared to be in deep thought. Yumi got no response to her question at that moment. Ami suddenly lashed out and ripped off Yumi's panties leaving her in her shirt. "HEY AMI WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" Ami had a stunned but pleased look on her face as Yumi pulled her shirt down over her most sacred of places while she bent her legs inward in an attempt to hid it from Ami's gaze. "I love it when you fight back."

Yumi realized why Ami had stopped when they got to her bed she had not resisted her as much as she had earlier. "Come on Yumi let me see that cute little thing." Now Yumi was really frightened she had no cloths left to cover her lower half and she still wanted Ami back so she followed her first impulse which was to turn and run for the locked door again and try to unlock it. Yumi released her hold on her shirt and made a mad dash for the door. Ami when she saw Yumi do this she jumped from the bed and latched her self around Yumi's waste again she was behind Yumi. Yumi and Ami fell to the floor and Ami moved her hands ever so slowly to Yumi's entrance and as Yumi struggled to crawl free from this embrace Ami pushed her middle and ring finger into her friend and in her mind future lover. Yumi now was truly fighting for her life. "Ami. Ami take your fucking hands out of meee!" Yumi was squealing and could not physical fight back. "Yumi make me." Ami hade not moved at all from her position. "Yumi, Yumi" Ami kept her fingers were they wore and examined Yumi. Yumi was immobilized and her face was stuck in a pose of pain at the presence in her nether region. Ami did not know why this had occurred but when she moved her body further up and her fingers in deeper Yumi's body strained more. Ami with immense vigor rolled Yumi and placed her head in Yumi's patch of pubic hair and blew a raspberry into the folds of Yumi's vagina. At this stimulation of her flower Yumi squired under this and to her surprise whimpered from the teasing (No I couldn't of just done that, ah why does this have to feel so good. No I can't think like that I'm straight. Liar you now you dig it you naughty girl. No, no, no I'm straight. ) "Yumi, Yumi, are you alright. Oh my--I'm so sorry." Yumi came to her senses and found that Ami was weeping in the corner from her. "Ami what did I do." Ami continued to cry into her hand and in time answered "I'm sorry. It was wrong, I'm wrong I'm not right no-no-no-no" Ami continued to sob "Why, why did you stop?" Yumi was bewildered as to why she said that (Did, did Yumi actually enjoy that?). "You heard me why did you stop?" Yumi said it again. (Why am I saying this I've never thought of another girl like that, You like it you think she's spice and zesty, Were the fuck did that come from, Go on take her. You want to hug her you want to kiss her you want to bump and grind her) "Yumi stop joking just leave I'm a sick twisted dyke." "NO!" (What did Yumi say?) "Ami your not twisted or sick you're my Ami-chan, MINE." Ami was in awe she stopped sobbing and just stared at her hands. Ami sat there awestruck at Yumi's words Yumi was just as stunned as she walked over to the bed of Ami's and sat down so she was leaning against the wall. "Ami come lay down." Yumi was patting the spot next to her and her lap. "Hai!" Ami responded. Ami ran across to the bed and laid down upon Yumi putting her head on Yumi's lap and curling the rest of her self up next to her like a kitten. "Ami what's happening to me?" to Ami Yumi almost sounded scared. "You're learning to love." Ami was surprised at herself she was sounding remorseful. "Ami I'm glad I'm your lover." Yumi started to stroke Ami's long pink hair. "Yumi don't think this means I'm just going sleep on you." Ami had a ravenous tone to her voice. Ami flipped over on to her knees and hands and was now on all fours looming over the young women. Yumi had no idea what she was doing but it felt right. "Ami wh-what ar-are you going to do to me?" Ami lowered her head next to Yumi's ear and said, "What you want." Those three words put a very scared look on Yumi's face, as Ami pulled her self back to her looming pose and in one motion lowered her self down to Yumi's love patch. Yumi's crotch was dry. Ami lowered her self down to the sight and inhaled deeply the sweet scent of the girl scent, Yumi was terrified but this was what she wanted wasn't it. "  
Ami please don't stop teasing" (Ami knew that this was all an act that as soon as she fell asleep Yumi would run and tell Kaz and the band would be done for good.) "You can stop lieing I know you think I'm twisted and that being gay is wrong." Ami could not bear to look at Yumi's face and had closed her eyes and turned her head to the left. "No! Ami I'm not lieing and your not twisted you're, you're beautiful." Yumi after finishing her sentence started to weep. At hearing this Ami knew that it was not a lie and that Yumi wanted her Ami in the back of her mind promised that she would have sex with another women Yumi at that moment still weeping grabbed Ami's head and kissed her passionately full on. After Yumi released Ami's head she said stop teasing me Ami. She threw her lower body down and started to grind her self to Yumi's hips causing Yumi to moan her name as she white knuckled the sheets. Ami then began to grope the sensitive area between Yumi's legs with her moth drawing out moans her friend. "AMI!" Yumi had called her name and Yumi's clit was now out of its hood. Yumi's body was arched off the bed and her hips were bucking wildly. Ami then stopped leaving Yumi looking weak and longing, Ami then dove her head in to Yumi's crotch, Yumi tried to force Ami's head deeper into her crotch but Ami had braced her legs to give her easer access to Yumi's most sacred spot. Yumi clenched the back of Ami's head in ecstasy and entwined her fingers into her lover's hair. "Ami I'm CUMING!" Yumi whole body rose up off the bed as she hit her peak her eyes opened to a world of bliss nothing but pure white her body arched in pleasure and her hips bucking wildly to their own accord as her lower lips released a flow of her juices coating Ami's face, neck, and breasts. Ami slowly got back up as Yumi released her death grip on her head. Yumi was now strewn on the bed and her chest was heaving as she panted heavily. "Ami that-that was-was great." Yumi was completely out of breath.

Ami sauntered up the bed to Yumi as Yumi tried to get her breath. "Oh Yumi clean up your mess." Yumi opened her eyes and saw that Ami's breasts were right in front and covered in her fluids so was her neck and face (No fucking way. Come on it's sexy and fun. No it's gross and smutty. You'll like it and it's on her breasts you know you want to touch them and lick them. No it's gross…) Yumi's twisting train of thought was cut short by Ami who now had a clean face and neck and was coming closer "Yumi let me kiss you." Ami was right on top of Yumi now and Yumi figured (WTF I've gone this far.) Yumi summoned all her remaining strength to lift her head and arms. Yumi's arms encircled Ami's neck and she met Ami half way as their lips met Ami pushed Yumi back down to the bed. As Ami parted Yumi's lips with her tongue Yumi received a rush of warm liquid that tasted different from Ami's mouth it was her love honey. (God) Yumi gagged up they hot sticky liquid (That was good it was kinky. Yes. No-no it wasn't. Admit it was hot and spicy.) "Ami" Yumi threw her self-forward latching to Ami and kissing her vigorously. Yumi cleaned the juice from Ami's mouth and stayed there kissing her slower and slower still she stopped and laughed into Ami's mouth which turned into giggling as she slowly broke the kiss and trailed her tongue down to Ami's breasts (What the hell am I doing. Having a good time go with it. No it's wrong but I am starting to enjoy it. That's it go for it makes her moan.) Yumi with out meaning to took Ami's left breast into her mouth suckling the juices from the soft round mound. Ami began to moan as Yumi mouth formed around her nipple and suckled on it giving her a hicky. Next Yumi turned her attention to Ami's other breast where she slowly liked the orb of flesh like a cat cleaning its young electing more moans as she scrapped her teeth along Ami's already hard nipple. "Oh Yumi that's so-so-so great, Ah Yumi." When Yumi had finished cleaning Ami of her fluids she took off her own shirt. Yumi brought Ami into a long embrace where she rested her head on Ami's shoulder

The two rock stars settled back into bed Yumi against the wall and Ami on her chest. As the purple haired women stroked her dear friend and lovers head Ami took her hands from under her head and gave Yumi's waist a warn embrace and said "Yumi thank you. You mean so much to me." Yumi was in a mood of happiness and content as she continued to stroke her pink headed friend that she now fully knew.


End file.
